Lucas Friar My Heart
by needbestfriend
Summary: Sequel to Maya Heart My Heart. Lucas and Farkle's side of the story. LUCASXFARKLE. Larkle? Luarkle? Farkas? hmmm...
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to the story "Maya Hart My heart" in which Riley and Maya finally express their true feelings for each other thanks to Farkle. This is the story of what Farkle and Lucas were doing during that whole story.**

Farkle was sitting on a bench after school finishing up his homework. He always finished his homework before he got home unless he had a big project or something. As he was finishing up his homework and putting his things into his backpack, he heard the voices of his friends,Riley and Maya, talking by their lockers.

"But Maya, how can I help you feel better if you don't even tell me what's bothering you?" Riley asked for the fourth time.

"Riles, I'm okay. Really. I'm always okay. You know that." Maya tried her best but Riley still wasn't convinced.

Maya wasn't okay. She was the farthest thing from okay. She was heart broken. Of course she didn't want Riley to know that, and of course she didn't want Riley to know why.

"Maya, I'm your best friend. I've been you're best friend your entire life. I can see when something has really hurt you. If you really don't want to tell me, I'll leave it alone. But please know that if you want to talk about it, I want to listen."

"I know." Maya faked a smile and walked out of the school in an attempt to get as far from Riley as she could before she started crying uncontrollably.

Riley hated worse than anything to see her best friend upset, especially if she felt she couldn't help her. Maya was a girl with many secrets. But her deepest secret was that she had actually fallen in love with someone. Maya was supposed to be this tough, rebellious, stone-hearted machine. But the truth was she was just a young girl slowly becoming a master of concealing everything she felt.

Farkle had overheard the whole thing. He too could see that Maya was hurting, and he knew why. Earlier that day, Lucas had pulled he and Maya aside to ask them something. Lucas was going to tell Riley that he liked her. He wanted Maya and Farkle's opinion on the way he planned to do it. Ever since Lucas had pulled them aside, Farkle could see that Maya's heart was shattered. He had already known all about Maya's little crush on her best friend. Plus, Farkle couldn't deny that he had a small crush on his best friend too.. He approached Riley.

"Hey, Riley." Farkle smiled apologetically.

"Hey, Farkle. You heard all that didn't you?" Riley questioned.

"Yeah, but don't worry, Riley. Maya is just afraid to let her feelings show..." Farkle trailed off as his little Minkus brain began devising a plan.

"I know, I figure if she really doesn't want to tell me, she probably has a good reason." Riley said awkwardly as Farkle began staring into space with a devious plotting look on his face.

"Farkle?" no answer.

"uh...Farkle..." still nothing.

"Okay...see ya Farkle..." Riley said as she awkwardly walked away from him.

Farkle was finally broken from his thoughts when his best friend Lucas Friar was shaking him.

"Farkle? You in there buddy?" Lucas joked.

"Oh Lucas, hi. Have you talked to Riley yet?" Farkle inquired.

"No, not yet. I decided I'm going to ask her to go out with me first. I'm going to take her somewhere romantic and tell her there." Lucas answered.

Lucas is such a sweet, romantic, polite guy. Farkle thought. If I want to help Maya and Riley, I'll have to do it soon.

"Earth to Farkle.." Lucas laughed as Farkle had spaced out again.

"Oh, sorry, Lucas. I've got a lot to think about." Farkle laughed.

"Why don't I walk with you home? It's really pouring out." Lucas offered with a kind friendly smile.

Farkle blushed and nodded yes, and the two were off.

The minute Farkle had arrived at his house, he immediately began mixing chemicals and compounds with his expensive chemistry equipment. He knew how Maya really felt, he just needed to get her to tell Riley.


	2. Chapter 2

After about two hours, Farkle had come up with a solution of chemicals that was perfect. He knew that if he could just get Maya to drink it, she'd have to confess to Riley. Then his phone rang.

"Hey Farkle it's Lucas." Said Lucas sounding a little depressed.

"Hi Lucas, what's going on? Farkle asked

"Oh...nothing much. Do you want to hang out tonight? I'm feeling kind of lonely, I think spending some time with my best bud is a good plan right now." Lucas wasn't in the mood to tell Farkle that Riley had declined his offer to go on a date with him.

"Of course! We can hang out when ever you want. I just have...something to take care of first." Farkle said mischievously. " Why don't you come over in about an hour."

"Awesome, thanks. I'll see you then!" Lucas said now feeling a little better.

Farkle hung up the phone and looked down at his dog resting on his floor.

"Well, I really should test this..." Farkle mixed a bit of his solution with a bit of his dogs wet food. His dog ate it all up and soon began rubbing himself all over Farkle. This showed that Farkles solution worked. His dog was wanting so much of Farkle's attention that he wouldn't let Farkle leave. So Farkle closed the dog in his room so he could get done what he needed to before Lucas would arrive. He mixed the substance into hot chocolate and headed to Maya's house. Once he arrived he knocked on her door.

"Farkle..." Maya sighed as she opened the door.

"Hi Maya, it's been raining hard all day so I thought I'd bring you some hot chocolate." Farkle said smiling and shoving the cup in Maya's face.

"Farkle, just because it's cold and you brought hot chocolate doesn't mean it's 'Farkle Maya cuddly time'. Go home before you catch a cold."

"Well, if I go home, will you at least drink this hot chocolate? Then at least my trip here won't be for nothing." Farkle had Maya cornered.

"Alright, alright." Maya said taking the cup and closing the door without another word.

Farkle's plan was in action. Once Maya drank the "hot chocolate" she would show all of her emotions. When she feels love, she'll have to show it. Farkle knew that after tonight, Riley would know how Maya felt for her. Farkle knew that nothing in the world would make those two happier then to be together and he truly wanted to see them happy. Plus, as a bonus, if Riley and Maya got together, Lucas would be available...

Riley was in for a very, very interesting night. Farkle headed back to his house ready to spend the evening with his very handsome best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Farkle entered his house. He heard the dog scratching on his bedroom door to be released from his confinement. The second Farkle opened the door, the dog jumped up and tackled him to the floor. Because of the substance Farkle fed him, the dog couldn't hide his emotions. Clearly, the dog loved Farkle a lot. Then Farkle heard knocking on the door.

He opened the door to a sopping wet Lucas. Of course Farkle was all wet also as he had just returned from his trip to Maya's. To Farkle's surprise, Lucas walked right in and hugged him.

"Oh...Hi Lucas..." Farkle greeted awkwardly as the two dripping wet boys hugged.

"Hey Farkle, sorry. Like I said I've been lonely. It's good to have a friend to come to." Lucas smiled.

"Well, you're welcome here anytime." Farkle assured. Farkle's dog was whining and begging Farkle for attention.

"Your dog seems to be very lonely too." Lucas pointed out.

"Nah he's just...just... very affectionate." Farkle giggled. Lucas tried to pet the dog, but the dog bit his hand hard.

"Ouch!" Lucas said pulling his hand away quickly. "I guess maybe not so affectionate." Lucas said as he scanned his bite marks.

"Well, we might as well change out of these wet clothes." Farkle said. "I'll get you some dry clothes to borrow."

Farkle was quite a bit smaller than Lucas so he didn't really have much to give him to borrow. But of course, Farkle could use that to his advantage. He gave lucas the longest pair of shorts he had which covered down to the middle of his knees.

"Sorry Lucas, but I don't have any shirts that would fit you." Said the mischievous Farkle.

"That's alright,I don't need a shirt. But dude, are you sure your dog is alright?" Lucas asked pointing at the dog who was sitting next to Farkle. The dog was staring at Lucas growling quietly.

"Hey, be nice. Lucas is my friend." Farkle commanded his dog. Just then the dog jumped onto Lucas and started clawing and scratching and biting like crazy.

"Ahhhh! Farkle help!" Lucas cried out. Once Farkle finally got the dog off Lucas, the dog kept chasing them trying to keep attacking Lucas.

"What's wrong with him?!" Lucas yelled.

"I don't know! Quick! Into the closet!" Farkle actually hadn't purposely led him into the closet, but he realized what he had accidentally done and smiled to himself. The two ran into the closet and locked the door. Each were panting but they could hear the dog scratching and growling outside. Farkle turned on the light and saw Lucas all scratched and cut up from the dog's teeth and claws.

"Oh my gosh Lucas! Don't worry my mom keeps the first aid kit in this closet." Farkle said as he pulled the kit off the shelf. He pulled out the antibiotic spray.

"Hold still." Farkle instructed as he grabbed Lucas' arm and began to spray his muscular chest.

"Ahhh! Ohh! It stings!" Lucas cried.

"Sorry...just...one more.." Farkle sprayed while trying to hold Lucas still.

"Ahhh!" Lucas cried in pain.

"Okay done." Farkle rubbed the ointment in but slowly began to lose himself while tracing over his best friends chest and abs. Just then, the lights went out.


	4. Chapter 4

"Looks like the storm caused the power to go out." Farkle said blushing hard, grateful the pitch darkness was concealing it.

"Farkle, you're dog is insane." Lucas said sliding down the wall of the closet and sitting on the floor. "Is there anyone else here who can calm him down?" Lucas asked

"No, my parents are on vacation in Hawaii. It's just me and him." Farkle answered.

"They went on vacation and didn't take you with them?" Lucas asked.

"I didn't want to go. I would have had to miss class. Farkle never misses class." Farkle explained sitting down next to Lucas in the dark.

"Well, you did miss a few days of class, during that whole thing with Billy..." Lucas pointed out.

"About that, I never really told you how much what you did meant to me." Farkle said as his hand found Lucas'. "I really appreciate you standing up for me. I've never had anyone who has had my back like you do. Thank you."

"I'd do anything for you, Farkle. I love you." Neither of the two knew how or why this happened, but somehow their lips became one in the midst of the darkness. Their kiss was awkward and shy at first, bit once they both realized the other wasn't pulling away, the kiss deepened and filled with passion. Lucas pulled the small boy of top of him and wrapped his arms around him while continuing the kiss. Farkle wrapped his little arms around Lucas's neck and the two felt like two perfectly fitting pieces of a puzzle.

They pulled away for air.

"...Wow..." They said in unison as they panted and smiled at each other through the darkness.

"OH MY GOSH MAYA." Farkle said out of nowhere. "I HAVE TO CALL RILEY. I'LL EXPLAIN AFTER." Farkle called Riley quickly.

"Farkle! I Don't know what to do! Maya-" said Riley.

"Riley! I Have to explain something to you-" Farkle yelled through the phone.

"Ahhhhh!" Riley screamed and Farkle heard a loud crash.

"Riley whatever you do DON'T make Maya angry!" was the last thing Farkle said before Riley's phone died.

"What was that all about?!" Lucas asked.

Farkle explained the whole thing to Lucas.

"I tested the substance on my dog. Since he has to show his emotions, he had to show his jealously. He was jealous that I was paying attention to you and not him. Jealousy can cause the most anger and hate." Farkle concluded.

"Wow... so... a dog was jealous of me..." Lucas stated.

"Hey..." Farkle said after a little bit. "I don't hear the dog anymore." He open the door a crack and used his phone as a flashlight. He saw that the dog had passed out.

He walked over and made sure the dog was still alive.

"Okay good, he's just sleeping. That means my experiment wore off. He should wake up in a few hours and be back to normal." Farkle said relieved.

"Thank goodness." Lucas said walking over to the window and looking outside.

"Are you're parents going to be wondering wear you are?" Farkle asked.

"No, I texted them while you were getting me these shorts. I told them I'll probably end up staying the night if that were okay with you. But by the looks of this storm I don't think I would've been able to go home anyway." Lucas explained.

"Oh..so...we have all night...to ourselves?" Farkle asked flirtatiously.

"Well, until your dog wakes up." Lucas joked walking to Farkle through the darkness. Farkle led Lucas to the couch. Lucas sat down and Farkle sat in his lap. Lucas wrapped his arms around Farkle and kissed him. Farkle felt magic in Lucas' kisses. They continued to kiss and cuddle and talk until finally Farkle recieved a call from Maya's phone.


	5. Chapter 5

"Farkle it's Riley! What did you do to Maya!" Riley demanded.

Farkle explained everything, including how he had tested the same substance on his dog earlier and the dog was now back to normal.

"When Maya had stopped being insane she just passed out. Is she going to be okay?" Riley asked

"Yeah she'll be awake and back to normal in a few hours. But she won't remember anything that happened from the time she drank the substance to the time she passed out."

"So this is the way Maya really feels?" Riley asked.

"Well, my formula may exaggerate feelings a little, but yes, those are the feelings Maya keeps locked away."Farkle answered.

"Why would you do that to a person, Farkle?"

"Because I know how much Maya loves you, and I know that you love her right back, even if you don't realize it yet. I had to get her to show you how much she really loves you before you start dating Lucas." Farkle explained. He looked over at Lucas.

"Farkle...Lucas asked me out already. I said 'no' because I'm in love with Maya...I only pretended to like Lucas to make Maya jealous. Now I've seen that it worked, it did make her jealous. But all that did was break her heart and make her hate Lucas..." Riley said. Farkle kissed Lucas' cheek.

"Wow...I guess Farkle doesn't know _everything_..." Farkle said. "I'm sorry Riley." Lucas smiled and took Farkle's hand.

"I know, Farkle. You were just trying to help. Maya's phone is gonna die so I'll have to hang up now."

"Alright, night Riley. I hope everything works out for you two." Fakle hung up and snuggled into Lucas. He let out a long sigh.

"Crazy night, huh?" Lucas asked smiling. Farkle placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"Definitely, but hey, looks like all four of us were able express our feelings tonight. Even if only one of us was drugged into it..." Farkle said.

"You're a crazy one, Farkle." Lucas laughed. "A very very smart, adorable, crazy one." Lucas said planting a gentle kiss on Farkle's head.

"Lucas Friar, you have my heart." Farkle smiled as Lucas held him.*


End file.
